Geo LTD.
Geo LTD., Inc. '''(also known as '''Geo Ltd., styled as GEO LTD.) is a American media company, involved primarily in the production and distribution of films and television programs, founded by Geo G. The company is best known for the ''Geo'' series. The company is owned by Geo LTD. Public Holdings. Geo LTD. is located in Universal City, California. Geo LTD. began in 1963 as an attempt by Geo G. In December 2005, Geo LTD. and DreamWorks agreed to sell the studio to Paramount Pictures, a subsidiary of Viacom. The sale was completed in May 2006. In July 2007, Geo LTD. announced its intention to end its partnership with Paramount and signed a long-term, 50-year distribution deal with Universal Studios, a subsidiary of Comcast through its wholly owned subsidiary NBCUniversal, for both domestic and international markets. History Geo LTD. was founded in 1963 by Geo G., but they didn't make feature films until 1973. Geo LTD. created a cartoon studio called Geo LTD. Cartoon Studio, which make cartoons. Active from 1964 until 1972, the cartoon studio produced some of the most popular cartoon series and characters in the world, including their most famous cartoons Geo, Billy Blob ''and ''Hatty. More coming soon! DreamWorks SKG (2000-2005) Geo LTD was purchased by DreamWorks SKG in November 2nd, 2000 as another subsidiary of DreamWorks Animation SKG. Geo LTD and PDI worked closely to each other for around 5 years (under the DreamWorks parent company; Geo LTD Animation continued the work for another 5 years) on an CGI-animated film which turned out to be Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, released in 2011. Paramount (2005-2007) In December 2005, Viacom's Paramount Pictures agreed to purchase DreamWorks SKG and Geo LTD. The deal was valued at approximately $1.6 billion, an amount that included about $400 million in debt assumptions. The company completed its acquisition on February 1, 2006. On March 17, 2006, Paramount agreed to sell a controlling interest in the DreamWorks live-action libraries (pre-September 16, 2005; DW Funding, LLC) and Geo LTD. libraries to Soros Strategic Partners and Dune Entertainment II. The film libraries is valued at $900 million. Paramount retained the worldwide distribution rights to these films, as well as various ancillary rights, including music publishing, sequels and merchandising. This includes films that had been made by Paramount, DreamWorks and Geo LTD. (the music publishing rights were later licensed to Sony-ATV Music Publishing when that company acquired Paramount's Famous Music subdivision). The sale was completed on May 8, 2006. In July 2007, it was announced that Geo LTD. would ended its deal with Paramount this year. Universal (2007-present) In September 2007, Geo LTD. signed a long-term, 50-year distribution deal with Universal Studios for both domestic and international markets. The deal also includes co-funding via a loan by Universal to Geo LTD. for production and access to slots in Universal's pay television agreement then with Starz. Units Divisions *Geo LTD. Television *Geo LTD. Home Entertainment *Geo LTD. Interactive *Geo LTD. Animation **Geo LTD. Ligne, the television animation subsidiary which productions are distributed by Geo LTD. Television, but was made in Geo LTD. Animation **Glass Ball Productions, the company was acquired by Geo LTD in 1993. The company was transfered under Geo LTD Animation in December 28th, 2012. ***2BIG3K Animation, Glendale-based animation studio which productions include spin-offs. *Geo LTD. Entertainment Japan (formerly known as Geo LTD. Japan, Co.) Joint ventures *Blur Studio Category:Companies Category:Geo LTD.